Perfect World
by Katel Belacqua
Summary: Après les événements de New York, Steve s'interroge sur sa place dans ce monde moderne. L'apprécier sera pour lui proche d'une quête initiatique...


**Titre** : Perfect World.  
**Auteur** : Katel Belacqua.  
**Pour** : Bois de Violette/taraxacumoff.  
**Fandom** : Avengers (prend en compte _The Avengers_ et _Captain America the first Avenger_)  
**Persos/Couples** : Steve, Tony, Bruce, Natasha (Tony/Pepper, vague Natasha/Clint).  
**Rating** : T.  
**Avertissement** : Je reprends un peu la scène finale du film.  
**Disclaimer** : La seule version que je connais est l'adaptation en film de Joss Whedon, appartenant à Marvel Studios et Paramount Pictures.  
**Publié sous un autre pseudonyme sur la communauté LJ « obscur_echange », session 2012.  
Prompt** : Marvel Avengers movieverse : La façon dont chacun des Avengers, à sa façon, tente d'aider Steve à aimer et accepter le monde moderne. Si l'auteur sauve Coulson, c'est encore mieux!  
**Notes** : - Seconde version, la première a été abandonnée à 3 jours de la vraie deadline et… à 5000 mots d'écrits. Ouuups. (celle ne fait 'que' 4100 mots…)  
- Dans la version longue, réellement chaque membre de l'équipe aidait Steve ; pour celle-là, c'est plus rapide et plus tordu. Et plus vampirisé par Stark, aussi.  
- Le titre vient de la chanson « Perfect World » de Simple Plan, mais c'est plutôt l'album « Living Things » de Linkin Park qui m'a débloqué.  
- Entre crochets ("[ ]"), c'est la traduction des termes anglais, pour ceux qui ne le comprennent pas. En passant, le titre veut dire "Monde parfait".  
- Ce texte ne prend aaaaabsolument pas en compte le film _Captain America, le soldat de l'hiver_.

* * *

Perfect World

Et voilà. C'était fini. Ils avaient sauvé le monde, malgré leurs désaccords, malgré les problèmes qu'ils avaient rencontrés, malgré la sournoiserie de leur adversaire. Loki avait été capturé et son frère l'avait ramené… Dieu seul sait où exactement. Ailleurs que sur Terre, en tout cas.

Steve Rogers, aussi connu sous le nom de Captain America, se sentait étrangement vidé.

Ce n'était pourtant pas son combat, à l'origine. Même pas son époque. On l'avait traîné dedans. On l'avait impliqué émotionnellement, comptant sur son sens de l'honneur pour qu'il accepte de leur prêter main-forte. Comment aurait-il pu refuser ? Il avait la loyauté dans le sang. Fidèle aux Etats-Unis, mais fidèle à la planète et à ses habitants, également. Fidèle à ceux qui plaçaient leur espoir en lui.

Il n'avait pas pu les décevoir.

Mais maintenant ?

Devait-il retourner à son sommeil artificiel ? Ou bien chercher à s'adapter ? Nick Fury avait été évasif. Le choix lui en revenait. Qu'il préfère ne revenir qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité ou qu'il veuille obtenir une identité, des papiers, et se comporter en simple civil… Les conséquences revenaient également à Steve. Il aurait sur la conscience les résultats qu'amènerait sa décision, quelle qu'elle soit.

Captain America, refuser d'apporter secours à ceux qui en avaient besoin ? Impossible. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère, pas dans sa personnalité. On l'avait choisi pour qui il était, il y a… déjà soixante ans ? Seigneur, le temps passait vite. Si Captain America tournait le dos à son devoir, alors il serait pareil à ses camarades écartés de la sélection. Il ne serait pas lui.

En théorie, c'était donc simple, Steve avait opté pour continuer à mener une existence la plus normale possible en attendant la prochaine mission. Fury lui avait assuré qu'il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour lui faciliter la tâche. Il se chargerait de lui trouver un appartement, de lui fournir une identité légale – effaçant ainsi de l'état civil la présence de ce soldat américain de la Seconde Guerre mondiale, aussi jeune et fringant qu'à l'époque. Il le mettrait en relation avec les personnes qui pourraient l'aider à s'adapter au mieux.

En avait-il vraiment besoin ?

Steve haussa brusquement les sourcils en entendant des bruits bizarres à côté de lui. Tony Stark avait la tête baissée sur un petit appareil et tapotait frénétiquement dessus. En revanche, pas de bruit de touche. S'agissait-il d'un engin entièrement silencieux ?

Sa curiosité eut raison de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites, monsieur Stark ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

- Je twitte sur mon statut Facebook.

Le silence consterné qui suivit fit comprendre à Tony qu'il avait utilisé des termes inconnus pour le plus âgé des Avengers. Il s'efforça de reformuler :

- Je mets un message sur Twitter concernant mon… Facebook.

Impossible en effet d'appeler ça autrement.

Steve ouvrit de grands yeux, puis la bouche, avant de réaliser qu'il ne serait pas plus avancé pour comprendre tout ce charabia avec quelques explications. Il lui en faudrait bien plus.

- Va y avoir du boulot, marmonna Tony en se replongeant dans le tapotement du clavier invisible.

* * *

Bruce Banner, qui avait mis Tony Stark 'TheOnlyTrueIronMan' ['LeSeulVéritableIronMan] en ami sur les réseaux sociaux où il opérait (sous une fausse identité, il va de soi ; il ne vouait pas une confiance absolue à S.H.I.E.L.D., il avait trop couru de par le monde pour cela), lut quelques minutes plus tard le message posté par son ami.

« Breaking news [Exclusivité] : Captain America est un newbie [débutant dans les technologies] absolu. »

Il se contenta d'un haussement de sourcils, d'un soupir qu'à moitié surpris, et de taper la réponse.

« Information non pertinente. »

La réplique ne tarda pas.

« Si je n'écrivais que des informations pertinentes, ça se saurait. »

« On ne peut plus d'accord. » (le commentaire venait de 'Tony,GetBackToWork' [Tony,RetournezAuTravail])

« Pepper, vous n'êtes pas censée faire ce genre de chose au bureau. »

« Vous non plus. » ('Tony,LastWarning' [Tony,DernierAvertissement])

« Je suis le patron. »

« Je suis la CEO [Chief Executive Officer, Chef de la direction, Directrice principale]. » ('IWouldFireYouIfIMust' [JeVousVireraiS'ilLeFaut])

« … » ('MyBossIsSadik [MaPatronneEstSadik'])

« Le dictionnaire, posé à la droite de votre bureau, vous rappelle que cela s'écrit S-A-D-I-Q-U-E. » ('WorkNOW' [AuTravailMAINTENANT])

« Oui, maman. » (HelpMeI'mOppressed [Aidez-MoiJeSuisMartyrisé])

Bruce décida qu'il valait mieux leur laisser un peu de vie privée, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre à quel point leur dispute via Internet était intime.

Il se déconnecta.

* * *

La ville grouillait d'activités et de gens. Steve en avait le tournis. Il ne pouvait pas passer la tête par la fenêtre sans que le bruit, la pollution, l'ambiance générale de folie douce lui donnent la nausée.

Parviendrait-il réellement à s'adapter, un jour ? Il en doutait.

L'après-guerre aide à comprendre les changements d'une société, son évolution, la manière dont la population panse ses blessures et va de l'avant. Lui n'avait pas eu droit à sa période d'après-guerre. Il passait d'un conflit mondial, total et absolu, dans son horreur (et pourtant, le Crâne rouge n'était pas le pire, avait-il appris en consultant une encyclopédie, vu qu'il avait eu la décence de mourir rapidement et avec un minimum de victimes humaines, contrairement à un certain moustachu) comme dans son action, à un monde qui s'empâtait dans la paix. Les citoyens ne comprenaient pas la chance qu'ils avaient. Ils ne pensaient qu'à eux, à leur confort personnel, à leur petite vie tranquille. Surtout ne pas regarder son voisin dans le blanc des yeux plus de deux secondes, sa vie ne nous intéresse absolument pas, il se trouve juste sur notre chemin, voilà. Que nous importe s'il meurt demain ou dans trente ans. Sa vie n'en vaut pas la peine. Rien n'en vaut la peine. A part soi, bien sûr.  
Les gens étaient pourtant au courant de ce qui s'était passé pendant la guerre de Steve. Ils savaient ce que leurs parents, grands-parents, ancêtres, avaient vécu pour qu'ils en arrivent là. Les informations étaient à la portée de n'importe qui. Mais… ils s'en fichaient. Le passé les laissait de marbre. Ils préféraient vivre dans le présent, vivre à toute allure, brûler leur vie par les deux bouts.

Comment arrivaient-ils à continuer à avancer ?

Même lors de l'invasion extraterrestre, ils étaient restés plutôt stoïques… Blasés.

Steve aurait pensé qu'un élan de solidarité mondial pousserait les simples mortels à s'engager dans l'armée, dans S.H.I.E.L.D.

Il se serait trompé.

Fury l'informa que trois personnes l'avaient contacté suite à la tentative de destruction de la planète par Loki… et l'une d'entre elles était un sociopathe qui se prenait pour le roi du monde.

S.H.I.E.L.D. garda ses effectifs, ses agents fidèles, et continua à protéger de l'ombre les personnes ignorantes.

* * *

- Vous devriez aller dehors.

C'était à peine si Natasha Romanoff avait frappé à la porte avant d'entrer dans l'appartement.

- La société ne vous manque pas ? Vous avez beaucoup à rattraper, insista-t-elle.

- Est-ce que ça rendra le sauvetage plus facile, de connaître les gens qu'on aide ? demanda Steve d'une voix rogue, sans quitter des yeux la rue en contre-bas.

- Non.

Il fut étonné par la charge émotionnelle contenue par ce seul mot. Trahi par un sentiment de compassion, il se tourna à demi vers elle. Natasha n'attendait que ça pour continuer.

- Au contraire, c'est plus difficile. On veut protéger tout le monde. Aucune perte humaine, aucun dégât collatéral, n'est admissible. Et lorsqu'on échoue, on s'en veut horriblement. Les regrets nous poursuivent malgré les années, malgré les bonnes actions.

- Vous avez perdu des proches.

Elle cilla, eut un vague sourire. Qu'on ne s'y trompe pas, son sourire n'était ni nostalgique ni amical. Simplement une façade.

- On perd toujours quelqu'un. Mais il appartient à chacun de savoir vivre avec ses fantômes.

- Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils sont morts.

- Alors renseignez-vous. Cherchez. Fury et les autres n'ont pas interféré avec votre vie. Seule votre personne les intéressait. Le reste était accessoire. Recherchez vous-même les personnes qui ont compté à vos yeux. Vivez pour eux, s'ils ne sont plus de ce monde. C'est le plus bel hommage que vous pourrez leur donner.

- J'ai du mal à vous comprendre, mademoiselle Romanoff. Par moments, vous êtes fragile, forte, indestructible, vulnérable… Attentive aux autres, ou dure comme la pierre. Laquelle est votre véritable personnalité ?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules. Cette fois, son sourire était amusé. Il le comprit à l'étincelle dans ses yeux.

- Peut-être un mélange de tout cela. Ou encore autre chose. Qui peut savoir ?

- Clint Barton ? suggéra Steve.

Natasha se referma aussitôt.

- On ne parle pas de cela entre nous.

- Je veux bien vous croire. Il vous fait confiance. Et vous lui faites confiance également. Je suppose que ça veut dire que vous formez… une équipe ?

- Vous en faites également partie, monsieur Rogers. Vous êtes un membre des Avengers.

- Alors on va devoir se serrer les coudes. Veiller les uns sur les autres. N'est-ce pas ?

- C'est ce que font les partenaires, effectivement.

Avec un dernier salut de la tête, plutôt froid, Natasha sortit.

Elle n'avait pas tort. Il devait sortir d'ici, quitter le confort de l'appartement, s'affranchir de son passé. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place parce qu'il n'avait pas réalisé que cette époque était devenue sa réalité. Le reste – l'exposition sur le monde du futur, le docteur Erskine, Bucky, HYDRA, le Cube cosmique, l'avion, Peggy, Peggy et son petit accent élégant, Peggy et ses regards insistants, Peggy et sa force de caractère – n'était plus que la brume d'un vieux rêve.

Impossible de revenir en arrière. Il n'était plus Captain America la mascotte de la Seconde Guerre mondiale.

Il était Captain America, Avenger parmi d'autres.

* * *

Londres était en effervescence. Difficile pour Steve de ne pas comparer la capitale anglaise avec ce qu'il en avait vu des décennies plus tôt. Mais le regain d'activité n'était pas lié à la résistance, ni à une opération militaire. On allait bientôt célébrer des Jeux olympiques. A Londres. Dans quelques mois.

Quelle ironie ! Lui qui avait connu les tristement célèbres Jeux de Berlin (1), voilà qu'il allait assister à un autre élan de patriotisme !

Cependant, il était soulagé de constater que les gens continuaient à mener leur vie. Ils n'avaient pas été traumatisés par les manigances de Loki. De quelle manière réagirait le soi-disant dieu s'il l'apprenait ? Mal, certainement. Son ego en prendrait un sacré coup.

Après une longue recherche, des heures à se promener dans les rues, à se perdre, à se retrouver, à découvrir à quel point tout avait changé, Steve trouva la raison de sa venue au Royaume-Uni.

Le Stork était toujours debout. Il avait résisté à la guerre, au temps, au changement de propriétaires. Désormais, on l'appelait le Crocker's Folly (2). L'intérieur était différent, les portraits sur les murs représentaient des célébrités dont Steve n'avait aucune idée.

Mais pas de Peggy.

Il la chercha longuement parmi les clients. Il guetta les femmes au rouge à lèvres carmin, les personnes solitaires, les visages de ceux qui savent que l'espoir n'est plus permis mais s'y rattachent quand même. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'elle avait réussi à tourner la page, faire son deuil, malgré l'absence de preuves concrètes, malgré le mystère qui avait entouré la disparition du vaisseau. Il surveilla les vieilles dames, conscient que si le temps n'avait pas eu d'emprise sur lui, ce n'était pas le cas pour les autres.

En vain.

Steve vint tous les jours au café, vingt-deux jours durant. Il resta de l'ouverture à la fermeture. Il observa des dizaines, des centaines de personnes. Il écouta les conversations, s'imprégna des fragments de vie des autres, de leur normalité. Il avala des verres et des verres de boissons fortes, jamais son corps ne lui permit de connaître l'ivresse. Sa condition était une malédiction, parfois.

Il ne pourrait jamais noyer ses souvenirs dans l'alcool.

Le dernier jour, il laissa un gros pourboire sur le comptoir, acheva de se persuader que Peggy Carter avait vécu une vie longue et paisible, entourée de sa famille, de ses amis, loin de lui et de tout ce qu'il avait représenté à ses yeux, et referma la porte du Crocker's Folly dans son dos.

* * *

« Division américaine de S.H.I.E.L.D., » disait une pancarte discrète apposée à gauche de la porte en verre.

Les lettres n'étaient même pas grandes. Aucun détail ne trahissait la mission importante qu'effectuait l'organisation – gérer les personnes hors du commun et protéger la planète d'invasions en toutes sortes. Ils avaient poussé la discrétion jusqu'à clamer que d'autres services existaient dans le bâtiment, brouillant encore davantage les pistes. Un œil attentif réalisait que tous étaient des anagrammes de S.H.I.E.L.D.

Steve secoua la tête, refusa de s'appesantir sur la discrétion du gouvernement quant aux questions sérieuses, et entra.

Les agents présents le dévisagèrent lorsqu'il traversa les couloirs. Steve se sentait mal à l'aise, tout en parvenant à contrôler ses émotions. Il se mettait à leur place : les gens étaient curieux de voir un vétéran de guerre de son âge, sans parler de son statut d'Avenger. Il paraît qu'ils en avaient vu beaucoup, d'anormalités, au sein du S.H.I.E.L.D.. Thor, le dieu venu d'une autre galaxie, n'était que la partie immergée de l'iceberg. Le futur leur réservait encore bien des surprises. Steve se montrait confiant. Rien ne saurait plus bizarre que ce type effacé se transformant en un tas de muscles et de colère.

En réalité, Steve n'était pas là pour faire du tourisme ni pour parader, mais il se rendait au bureau de Fury afin de s'informer de sa prochaine mission. Il venait tout juste de rentrer de son pèlerinage mondial, il voulait être actif, remis dans le circuit. L'inactivité ne lui ressemblait pas. Il avait appris à apprécier ce monde, cette époque, les gens qui évoluaient dedans. Il refusait de rester en arrière si un plan d'action se préparait quelque part. Il était un homme de terrain, que diable !

Soudain, sa poche vibra.

Il réagit dans l'instant : ce n'était pas sa poche qui vibrait, l'informa son cerveau, mais l'appareil qui s'y trouvait – le téléphone portable. Une invention ennuyeuse, qui ne lui permettait aucun repos, mais avait en même temps un côté rassurant. S'il se passait quelque chose, n'importe quoi, il serait informé.

Comme d'habitude – bon, l'habitude contractée depuis qu'il avait eu l'appareil, c'est-à-dire pas si longtemps que cela – le message émanait de Tony Stark. Le multimilliardaire se faisait une joie de rester connecté vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Dans son armure de métal. Dans son bain. Dans l'ascenseur. Dans l'avion. Dans son sommeil, même – une fois.

Steve espérait ne pas être la seule victime de ses messages incalculables et dénués d'intérêt.

« Allez faire un saut à l'hôpital aujourd'hui, Rogers. »

L'ancien soldat avait des difficultés pour taper une réponse, elle fut envoyée trois minutes plus tard :

« Je n'ai pas rendez-vous. »

« Pas la peine. Montrez votre carte de membre 'Durée de vie épique' et vous aurez carte blanche. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Ne cherchez pas à comprendre. Allez-y. »

Il n'en avait pas envie, et n'en voyait pas non plus l'utilité.

« Faites-moi confiance, » insista Tony.

« Je fais confiance à Iron Man. »

Certains auraient pu s'offusquer de la réplique cinglante. C'était vexant de réaliser que pour Steve, et pour d'autres certainement, la fiabilité d'un camarade n'était pas la même suivant s'il était en civil ou en poste de superhéros.

Mais pas Tony. Il était tellement au-dessus de ça…

« Cet hôpital est particulier – il ressuscite les morts. »

« Vous faites référence à moi ? »

« Pas seulement. Vous étiez une pièce importance sur leur échiquier, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre leur tour. La vie du pion ne tenait qu'à un fil. Mais le fil s'est avéré aussi solide que du titane. »

Génial. Tony avait avalé un sage asiatique et parlait en énigmes. Ou il se prenait pour la Sybille. Dans tous les cas, Steve n'avait strictement aucune idée sur la signification de son message. Impossible à interpréter, encore moins à comprendre.

Le seul élément qu'il avait à peu près saisi était la comparaison avec un échiquier. Mais pour ce qui était de l'origine de la tour ou du pion…

Il rangea le portable sans donner de réponse au message.

Portable qui sonna, trente secondes plus tard, soit l'équivalent de dix mètres de couloir.

- Vous êtes bouché, ma parole ! ronchonna Tony dès que Steve accepta l'appel.

- J'en viens à me demander si vous êtes sobre.

- J'avoue, je viens de faire des expériences avec Bruce et certaines vapeurs ont… Bref. Je n'appelais pas pour raconter ce qu'on fait de notre temps libre. Attendez-vous simplement à être invité à la prochaine cérémonie de remise du Nobel de chimie, il se pourrait qu'on soit nominé.

- Vous n'avez pas des entreprises à gérer, vous ?

- On croirait entendre Pepper.

Une voix, derrière Tony, l'informa qu'elle-même était présente. Et guère contente que son ex-patron-présentement-petit-ami-et-président-du-conseil-d'administration interrompe une réunion importante pour un appel d'ordre privé.

- Je suis à vous tout de suite. Il n'y a pas d'urgence, n'est-ce pas ? Pas d'alien à supprimer ? Non ? Bon, laissez-moi parler. (Tony se remit à parler à Steve, articulant avec soin, ainsi qu'avec un sérieux inhabituel) Demandez la chambre 25-04 (3). Mieux, rendez-vous directement à la chambre 25-04. Vous allez avoir le choc de votre vie.

- J'en doute.

- Croyez-moi sur parole. Et amenez un autographe. Vous ne savez pas combien ça peut être apprécié par un fan…

La conversation s'interrompit abruptement.

Plus tard, Steve apprit qu'une Pepper Potts excédée avait arraché le téléphone des mains de Tony, et qu'il avait été si ébahi qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir.

Pour l'instant, Steve se trouvait face à un dilemme. Que devait-il faire ? Rencontrer tout de même Fury ou céder à sa curiosité ? Tony était intelligent, sous une couche de frivolité, il n'insisterait pas s'il n'estimait pas que cela en valait la peine.

Oh et puis… Fury n'allait pas disparaître, n'est-ce pas ? Steve pouvait se permettre de reporter leur réunion non officielle.

* * *

Pour un mort, il avait plutôt mauvaise mine. Mais il sourit dès qu'il vit son idole pousser la porte, après un coup d'œil par la vitre.

- Monsieur Rogers. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir en vie, répliqua, sonné, Steve en s'approchant.

Phil Coulson se redressa sur son lit.

- Pardon de ne pas pouvoir me lever mais…

Il esquissa un geste qui engloba le lit d'hôpital, son pyjama bleu pâle, les bandages qu'on devinait autour de son torse, et les différents fils qui le reliaient à tout un tas de machines compliquées.

- De mon temps, les morts le restaient, murmura Steve, repensant à ceux qu'il avait perdus.

Bucky, Erskine, les camarades de l'armée, et tellement d'autres visages…

- A notre époque, les miracles existent. J'en suis heureux, personnellement. J'aurais détesté partir en laissant un tel désordre dans mes papiers.

- Les Avengers forment une équipe. Votre mission est remplie, non ?

- Oh, ce n'était que la première étape. Il reste encore beaucoup à faire. Beaucoup beaucoup à faire. Attendez-vous à voir grossier les rangs. On ne peut pas se permettre de relâcher sa vigilance sous prétexte qu'on a gagné la guerre. C'est… une leçon que j'ai apprise en lisant vos aventures, enfant.

Steve se renfrogna. Chaque fois qu'on parlait de ses « aventures », il lui semblait entendre parler de quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait feuilleté un de ces fameux comics. Tout avait transformé, enjolivé, changé, amélioré… C'était peut-être les aventures de Captain America, mais ce Captain America était son jumeau lointain. A peine.

Alors qu'on ne parle pas de citation !

- Je n'ai jamais dit une telle chose.

- C'est une morale qui découlait de vos actions, dit Phil, sans paraître remarquer que le ton était nettement moins conciliant. De votre geste héroïque. Ne jamais s'avouer vaincu. Ne jamais crier victoire trop vite. Ne jamais savourer un triomphe tant que l'on n'est pas absolument certain qu'il est total.

- Monsieur Coulson, vous connaissez mieux ma vie que moi. C'est vous qui auriez dû être Captain America.

L'agent esquissa une grimace.

- Il est clair que je n'ai pas vos compétences. Mais je m'efforce de faire de mon mieux. La prochaine fois, je ne serai pas blessé. Je vous le promets. Je n'ose imaginer le travail qui m'attend à mon retour…

Steve secoua la tête, fataliste. Allons bon. Voilà quelqu'un qui avait réchappé à la mort, et qui ne pensait qu'au travail !

Il ne fallait pas s'étonner que l'organisation soit si efficace si ses membres avaient ne serait-ce que le tiers de la volonté de Phil Coulson…

- Je commence à réellement aimer cette époque, avoua Steve à mi-voix. Une époque où les miracles existent réellement.

- Elle a ses avantages, acquiesça Phil. Cette époque, ce monde regorgent de surprises. Qui aurait pu dire que je rencontrerai un dieu nordique, venu d'une autre planète ? Ou que je me retrouverai nez à nez avec le héros que j'admirais petit ? Il ne me manque plus qu'un superpouvoir et j'aurais accompli tous mes rêves les plus fous !

L'ancien soldat réfléchit un instant, puis déclara :

- Vous avez défié la mort.

- Tout comme vous. Sans la musculature. J'avoue, cela aurait été un bonus non négligeable… Vous avez raison, monsieur Rogers. J'ai moi aussi un superpouvoir. Où dois-je signer pour rejoindre votre groupe d'Avengers ?

* * *

L'appartement prêté par S.H.I.E.L.D. n'avait pas changé, cependant il paraissait différent aux yeux de Steve.

Quelque part dans son voyage initiatique, ce dernier avait évolué. Plus qu'il ne voudrait jamais l'admettre.

D'apparence, il restait le même – d'autant plus que le processus de vieillissement de son corps avait été ralenti suite à l'exposition aux rayons. C'était à l'intérieur que la transformation s'était opérée. Propulsé dans le futur, plongé dans un conflit chargé d'amertume et d'incompréhension, il n'avait pas pris le temps d'apprécier le monde qui l'entourait. Tout de suite, il lui avait fallu le sauver.

A présent, il éprouvait un étrange sentiment de félicité. Il se tenait là où il aurait toujours dû être. Entre l'Innocent et le Mal. Le bouclier ultime. Le dernier rempart, le dernier espoir de l'humanité. Il n'était plus tout seul, il avait autour de lui une équipe sur qui compter.

Les soldats américains n'avaient eu besoin du symbole de Captain America qu'un temps, il aurait été mis au rebus s'il avait persévéré. En s'adaptant, il avait prouvé qu'il était autre chose qu'un pantin. Il était tellement plus que son costume ! Il était Steve Rogers, en plus d'être Captain America, il était Avenger, super-héros, être de légende, être de chair.

C'était décidé, une promesse solennelle qu'il se faisait : il ne laisserait personne derrière lui. Hors de question de rester en retrait, d'autoriser le sacrifice, d'abandonner les blessés. Chacun des Avengers était arrivé dans l'équipe pour des raisons différentes. Chacun avait son bagage, son histoire, son opinion quant à sa position, son caractère. Il allait leur falloir du temps pour apprendre réellement à se connaître. Pour agir non comme des individus mais comme un tout. New York n'en était qu'un aperçu, Steve en était persuadé. Ensemble, ils étaient amenés à faire de grandes choses.

Cette fois, lorsque Steve jeta un regard par la fenêtre, il ne vit pas des gens pressés qui se bousculaient dans la rue, il ne vit pas des voitures qui klaxonnaient à tout va, il ne vit pas l'égoïsme, l'indifférence. Sous ses yeux, c'était la vie.

Et il avait envie de vivre avec eux.

F I N

* * *

(1) Les Jeux olympiques d'été de Berlin ont eu lieu en 1936, en présence donc d'Hitler. Qui en a profité pour prouver la 'supériorité' des Allemands, et plus précisément de son régime. Les Jeux olympiques suivant n'eurent lieu qu'en 1948, au lieu d'être tous les 4 ans, guerre mondiale oblige…

(2) Véritable nom du café-dancing qui apparaît dans le film. Le lieu se trouve réellement dans le quartier de Maida Vale, mais en revanche, il est fermé, car il sert exclusivement à des tournages.

(3) Il me fallait un numéro, j'ai pris… la date de sortie française du film !


End file.
